The present disclosure generally relates to an integrated vehicular suspension and differential mounting structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an integrated suspension and differential mounting structure including a differential mounting member formed of a light weight composite material and secured to a base frame.
Motor vehicle frames which support vehicular components and provide structural integrity to the associated vehicle are generally known in the art. Among other functions, the vehicle frames may support suspension and differential transmission members or assemblies. These vehicle frames may include transverse outer portions provided to support the vehicle suspension assembly, as well as generally centrally disposed portions provided to support a vehicle differential transmission, such as a rear differential. To ensure sufficient structural strength, conventional frames are wholly formed of a metal, such as aluminum or steel. Moreover, the frames may be cast or otherwise formed as a singular integrated member. Alternatively, vehicle frames may be formed of separate metal or metal pieces which are welded together. The frames may also include one or more brackets secured to the metal or metal members of the frame which are provided to support the vehicle differential.
While conventional vehicle frames may effectively support the suspension assembly and differential, the conventional frames may be unnecessarily heavy, thereby reducing the fuel efficiency and driving performance of the associated vehicle. Furthermore, the crash performance of conventional frames, while generally considered adequate, may be improved upon. Further still, the brackets used to support the differential in conventional frames may not support or react to the loads from the suspension system or assembly.